Among the Flowers
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Sometimes even angels need solace, and Matthew found his in a private greenhouse. He would spend much of his time there just losing himself among the flowers...until three demons arrived to shatter his solitude. Non-con. PWP. AmeCan focus.


The wind was strong and biting, tinged with a sense of frost that was both unnatural for the August weather, and the fact that mere minutes before it was a comfortable temperature that barely needed a long sleeve shirt. A ripple of unease moved alone Matthew's spine as he moved along the cobblestones which led to an elaborate greenhouse, filled to the brim with roses, freesias, lilies, oleanders, trilliums, and so much more. It was Matthew's favourite place to visit upon the human realm; a place of warmth and relaxation, where he could just lose himself in the simple beauty of nature spread out on display before him.

Luckily for him, angels were not typically seen by humans so he could remain in his pristine white robes and have his large, feathery wings extended behind him as he travelled the land. Seeking much needed solace, Matthew extended his warm hand and just as he made contact with the handle, a gust of wind hit him hard and made the fabric curl around his legs, and the feathers of his wings dance, one of them breaking free and flying off in the wind. What made him take pause as the quiet laugh he heard in the gust; a slight maniacal laugh that couldn't possibly have been the wind…right?

Violet eyes scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of disturbance, but there wasn't anything. With the wind calming down, the land was deathly silent without a sign of life making themselves known. The only thing he heard was his own slightly quickened breathing, and the beating that pounded loudly in his ears, but he ignored all of this and quickly entered the greenhouse.

Instantly he was hit with the sweet aroma of all the flowers, mingling together to create a heady scent that infused Matthew with pleasure— he loved flowers immensely, and just being around them seemed to calm him. Walking along the well loved path, Matthew let his hands reach out and gently brush some of the bushes, the stems and leaves, along with the few trunks of the small trees that grew inside. There was about six rooms in the greenhouse with various doors and paths leading to different areas (it was that large), and Matthew usually spent hours upon hours inside of it, refusing to miss any square inch. When he turned down a path to walk along the glass windows, Matthew noticed a few specks of rain falling down the glass, and upon looking up, he noticed how dark the clouds had become— that would explain the sudden low light as well, and why the automatic lights turned on. Soon enough the sounds of rain hitting the house filled his ears, and Matthew was in complete bliss.

He was in the second room, bent over slightly to smell one of the white roses when a voice called out, a sickly sweet voice that both startled and terrified him.

"A beautiful bloom, isn't it?"

Almost falling from how fast Matthew twisted around, wide violet eyes stared into confident sky blue ones which belonged to a tall blonde who, arms crossed, leaned back against the wall of the greenhouse. His eyes were heavy lidded, and they looked at Matthew a bit too intensely as he watched them roam up and down his body. Suddenly, for the first time in his life, he felt exposed and dirty in his blessed robes.

"Who are you? How can you see me?"

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as the man rolled his head to the left before dropping it back in Matthew's direction, levelling him with a patronizing gaze. "Cutting right to the chase, are ya? Well at least you're smart, just like I thought you were. I'm Alfred, and I'm sure you'll come to know Francis and Arthur all too well…" His lips pulled to form a grin that made Matthew's heart skip a beat. "I'd watch out for Arthur though, if I were you. He almost seemed as excited for this as I was…" Darting from one blue eye to the other, Matthew backed up slowly as Alfred pushed away from the wall, approaching him slowly as he subtly licked and bit his lower lip. "You're heartbeat is going crazy…I can hear it. Are you scared, pretty?"

"I'm not scared of you-"

"You should be."

That quiet admission, uttered so softly and clearly sent Matthew's body temperature for a slight decline; his shoulders shaking as realization dawned upon him. Surely this man, this bright, blonde haired, blue eyed man couldn't be what he was warned about! Alfred couldn't possibly be a-

"Demon. Y-you're a demon…"

The smile never left his face as Alfred nodded, clapping slowly as he continued to approach. "Bravo. So, knowing about demons then, you probably know you should be running-"

Matthew was already entering the other room, on his way towards the entrance. He didn't make it far, however, because two blondes were leaning against the wall on either side of the door, both smoking a cigarette. The one on the left with blue eyes held the cigarette casually between his index and middle finger, a pompous air radiating from the pose; while the one with emerald coloured eyes also held it between those two fingers, but cradled at the base of the digits. The plume of smoke curled up into the air, the scent already meeting Matthew's senses, and he would have insisted that they cease doing so immediately had he not been running from Alfred. He had stopped dead in his tracks, just stood there and stared at the two foreigners that blocked his exit, as Alfred blocked the path behind him. The only sounds were soft exhales and the rainfall that had become quite heavy; the greenhouse now relying on the lighting from sensory pads.

The two men were roughly the same height, a little shorter than him and both wore a smile. The one with minimal facial hair and oceanic blue eyes had a softer smile than his companion. While the former could be interpreted to be somewhat sweet, there was no denying the sadism in the green eyed one. He stared Matthew down over his hand that held the cigarette to his lips, slowly revealing his grin as he lowered his hand.

Matthew hadn't hated a smile ever before until now.

"Look, you scared the poor lad."

"Shut it, Arthur, you're terrifying enough on your own-"

"Calm down, children," Francis drawled out, dropping his cigarette and extinguishing it with his foot. "We have bigger and better things to concern ourselves with."

Matthew watched at the man with a distinct French accent tilted his head in his direction, and suddenly three pairs of eyes were upon him. Running through the floor plan in his mind, Matthew thought of how he could possibly escape from here with the only exit blocked, and as he looked over his shoulder to a darkened path off in the opposite direction, he didn't hesitate. Maybe if he evaded them enough, he could beat them back to the exit.

Laughter followed him as he ran, along with the sounds of breaking plants that shattered his heart. Those beautiful flowers, trampled so callously by demons… But that wasn't the focus right now. The air cut at his face, strawberry gold hair fluttering behind him as he tore his way through the greenhouse, ignoring the taunting that was aimed at his back. His name cooed out in an American drawl, reassurances in French, and comments that would make a sinner blush in an English lilt attacked his ears, and he would have covered them if he wasn't focusing.

One room let to another and paths merged together, leading Matthew around roses, jumping over hedges and so on, each new room becoming infused with light as his movement turned the lights on. The voices had died away— apparently they were caught off guard when he suddenly ran— and Matthew breathed a sigh of relief as he continued on. Thunder cracked suddenly, sounding as though the storm was inside the building and Matthew jumped which caused him to lose his footing and fall to the ground.

All of a sudden, the room was bathed in darkness, the lights flickering and cut off from the storm assumedly. Everything was so dark, Matthew could barely see his hand before his face, let alone where the exit was, but he had a hand up on the other three. Due to the fact he had spent so much time in this place, he knew how to navigate it even in the dark. Feeling the flowers around him, Matthew could tell that he was around a patch of roses, which meant that the door should be close— possibly ten meters away. Getting onto unsteady feet, Matthew quickly padded over the uneven ground, arms close to his person just in case until he reached out for supposedly where the door should be.

Just as his hand came in contact with something hard and firm, a bolt of lightning split the skies, illuminating everything around him, including the chest his hand was pressed against. Alfred stood there, flanked by Arthur and Francis, with a cocky smirk on his face, head tilted to the side in a stance akin to a predator.

"Found you," he sang.

Matthew's scream was drowned out by the thunder the sounded next, along with the laughter that came from each demon as they tackled him to the ground. He fought tooth and nail against them, pushing and kicking back against their bodies as Alfred straddled him and the other two pinned his arms to the ground. He felt as they pinned his arms down with their knees, using their weight to still him and began to stoke his face with their hands. In the fight, the lights were trying to regain themselves which resulted in a terrifying display. The strobing lights made their movements appear jagged and unnatural, which was only made worse as they allowed their true forms to take over. Clothing practically melting away, long black wings filled his eyes, along with long tails and sharper nails on their polished hands. As Matthew's eyesight became more miasmic, he watched as Alfred's blue eyes began to glow, and Arthur's eyes turned more of a yellow-green with a slitted pupil, while Francis' hardened.

By now the lights were now stable and burning bright as he was screaming and pulling at his arms, trying to buck Alfred off of him, but he watched in fear as Alfred enjoyed his movements more than anything.

"Oh yes, Mattie, continue doin' that," he groaned and palmed himself , squeezing and lifting his balls before stroking his hardening shaft and leaning over his body, hand collecting in the feathers of his pinned wings.

Scream dying off into a small squeak, Matthew's eyes widened as he realized the noise he just made, and the three pairs of eyes that regarded him silently. Alfred's eyes were childlike in how wide and curious they were as he stared down at his prey. Matthew shook his head as the blue eyes darted from his face to the feathery wings, and back again, but it was too late. Lips pulling back into another feral grin, long fangs now on display, Alfred lowered himself to press his mouth against Matthew's ear. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"No, I-" a loud, staccato moan erupted from Matthew as he felt another tug against his wings.

This piqued the interest of the other two men and they left Matthew's face to play with his wings, earning more moans from the man. However, as Francis was making his way from his face, his hand brushed up against one errant curl that didn't fall in line with the others, and that caused the angel to buck and writhe from all the stimulation.

"Look at this…have you ever seen such a responsive creature?"

"No I haven't! Look how beautifully his skin tints…" Arthur let go of his wing to roughly slap him across the face, earning him a delicious gasp, and the reddening of the skin. "_Beautiful."_

"No wait…" Alfred reached over and plucked a trillium that bloomed nearby and tucked it behind Matthew's ear, "now he's perfect, right, pretty?"

"Let go of me! What right do you think you have to just come and-"

Another slap resounded before Alfred's laughter tinged voice called out, "we're demons! We can do whatever the hell we want, when we want! I could do this for example." Alfred snapped his fingers and suddenly Matthew felt something tighten around his neck; something wide and pliant— leather maybe? When he tried to move his head and sit up, he heard slight jingling sounds, and that caused the men to murmur words of appreciation. "I could give you a collar, in case you couldn't guess what that was. It says, "property of Alfred Jones," if you wanted to know."

"Hey! You don't own him and more than we do, boy!" Arthur snarled and glared at him over his shoulder before moving off of Matthew's arm, unfortunately for Matthew only to be pinned by Francis. "Move over, who said you could have him first?"

"I did! I got him, didn't I?"

"Only because I was the one who offered to guard the door! It was _my _idea to-"

While those two were bickering back and forth, Matthew was looking to the Frenchman with a beseeching gaze as he felt him caress his face as one hand held both of Matthew's wrists. "Please…please, don't do this. Help me. There's still salvation for those who want to repent, and all will be forgiven…just help me. Please, don't do this. You're better than his-"

"No," Francis spoke slowly with a sad smile as he ran his finger over Matthew's lips. "I can't, _mon cher._ I want you just as badly as they do, and I can't hold out any longer. But if you don't fight and be a good boy," he emphasized this by rubbing his curl, "it would be better for you in the end. Haven't you had any desires? Any carnal lust that you needed to be sated? Haven't you ever wanted to be fucked so hard, fucked raw until you only saw white? Until you were mindless with bliss as you came harder than you ever have before?"

Matthew trembled beneath this words, starting into those knowing blue eyes as they stared unblinkingly into him. "I-I've never done this before," he stammered out.

"Don't worry, _mon chou, _we'll guide you. It doesn't have to hurt. You can pretend this is a dream or close your eyes…but just open your mind to us. Surely you won't be damned for enjoying it?"

He didn't realize how close Francis was until those thin lips met his own, the soft texture rubbing against him in such a tender motion that he couldn't help but yield. Opening his mouth slowly, Francis surged forward with a sense of triumph, quickly claiming dominance of his mouth as he moaned a laugh against him.

The other two quickly silenced when they saw Francis' victory, and gave up their quarrel to get to work. Throwing Matthew's skirts away, Alfred and Arthur spread his legs and bent low, their mouths latching onto Matthew's sac. He cried out as he felt two mouths suckle his balls, the cry muffled by Francis who stopped his thrashing. Alfred continued to lavish attention onto the area while Arthur moved upward sucking onto his base before taking the tip into his mouth. Francis had let go of Matthew's wrists, and they were now tightened into fists by his head as Francis toyed with his hair and wings, all the while kissing him. Matthew couldn't breathe as almost every area was targeted, but the pleasure suddenly turned to pain when he felt a sharp bite on his inner thigh followed by a sting and obscene slurping.

"Oh god, even his blood is sweet…"

"Really?"

Matthew tore his mouth away from Francis when he felt the tip of a fang press against the tip of his cock, and he was met with Arthur's smug grin. Gaze ensnared, Arthur kept it as he moved from his shaft (hand taking place), to Matthew's hip. He rubbed his lips over the soft skin, mouthing and licking at it before, without warning, he took a deep bite and moaned lewdly as the blood entered his mouth.

Drawing away with crimson red lips, Arthur licked at them and whispered, "you're right, he is sweet."

Francis was the one who broke the eye contact next when he pressed his organ against Matthew's cheek, causing the angel to draw away in shock. "N-no!"

He sighed and looked to the other men. "Can we get on with this? I want to get off at least before the sun comes out once more."

While Alfred was nodding his head and sitting up, Arthur was still at Matthew's hip, but he was doing something else that made the blonde scream. Those long nails he had seen previously were cutting into his skin and pulled along, forming lines which cut him deep.

"Stop! Oh God, please, stop this! _Stop!_" He writhed in agony as neither demon stopped Arthur as he worked, who drew back only when he was finished. Matthew was crying, sobs easily heard above the pounding rain as Arthur chuckled. "It looks beautiful."

On Matthew's hip Arthur wrote his name and felt particularly proud of the beautiful script, feeling that the blood added to the effect.

"Hey, that's not fair-"

"You know what your collar is doing, so don't even go there, little boy."

Alfred shoved Arthur out of the way begrudgingly and flipped Matthew onto his knees, making the blonde cry out brokenly.

"S-stop…"

Pressing against his back, Matthew sobbed when he felt Alfred's thick shaft press against him, but Alfred just kissed his shoulder. "It's going to feel good, baby, don't worry…I'll take care of you; you're good with me. Just widen your legs a bit for me- widen…" With a frustrated breath Alfred widened Matthew's legs himself before snapping and producing a bottle of lubricant. He ignored Arthur's demand to hurry up and just ignore preparation, but Alfred wanted to use lubrication at least. "It's going to hurt a little bit, but…you'll be fine. You're a big boy, yeah? You can handle me."

Breeching Matthew's entrance took a little while, seeing as he didn't want to cause him too much pain. Alfred actually paused a few times to allow him to adjust before continuing on, pressing further inside of him until he was fully seated. Matthew, who was crying openly by this point was quiet, not daring to move as he felt filled in a way he had never been before.

"You feel so _good_, baby…" he heard Alfred breathe out behind him, and felt the demon slowly pull out. He thought he was in the clear, thought that maybe that's all it involved, but no. Alfred pulled out almost all the way only to slam back inside, his moan overpowering Matthew's scream. He fucked him hard, hips slapping loudly against Matthew's ass as he invaded his body over and over, the other two men sitting back, watching and stroking themselves in anticipation. After half an hour Matthew had little energy left to scream, so he had fallen forward, arm lax at his sides as his face pressed against the ground. Even with his eyes closed he couldn't escape the situation— he was bombarded with the sounds of his collar jangling, the sounds of skin hitting skin, Alfred's impassioned coaxing, and the overall heavy breathing that pervaded the room. Matthew could barely hear the rain above everything else, but he held onto it— trying desperately to use that sound and imagine himself elsewhere, out in the storm with the water rushing over his body. He wanted to feel the cold water, feel the beads run over his skin, chilling and cleaning him as he was pelted, but all he could feel was his body being violated.

Unfortunately he didn't realize he was making low keening sounds that riled Francis and Arthur up, and before he knew it the two men were kneeling before him.

"Wake up, lad, you're not done."

"Heads up, _petit, _we have something for you."

Lifting his head wearily, Arthur and Francis pressed their heavy shafts against his cheeks, smearing precum over his face as they tried to prod his lips.

"Open up!"

"Open your mouth, Mathieu."

"Please-"

Arthur grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth wider roughly, thrusting himself inside and making the angel gag. "Easy, love. Open your mouth wider…"

Given very little choice, Matthew tried to open his mouth wider and ignore his gag reflex as Arthur used his mouth for his pleasure, all the while Alfred was still pumping into him.

"That's not fair…" Francis lamented, pushing Arthur aside as he moved closer, holding Matthew's head. "Me too, little one."

Matthew pulled off of Arthur with a wet pop and swallowed Francis down, trying to use his tongue to pleasure the man. Maybe if he just got them off they would leave him alone? Stroking Arthur's shaft with one hand, Matthew bobbed his head up and down the French demon's until Arthur indicated it was time for him to switch. This continued for a while, switching from one cock to the other, swallowing down excess saliva and precome as it pooled in his mouth.

"A-Alfred, hurry up…I'm going to-"

Alfred had already slammed deep into Matthew and deposited his seed inside of him, filling him up and claiming him first. He was catching his breath, running his hands over Matthew's back when Arthur spoke, so he just rolled off of the angel to lie beneath him. As Arthur took position behind him, Alfred leaned up and began to bite and suckle at his pebbled nipples, making him twist and moan further. A look passed between Arthur and Francis, and just as Arthur pushed inside of him, Francis pushed deep inside of Matthew's mouth as well.

They moved in a lewd tandem, Arthur snapping his hips against Matthew and pushing him forward, further down Francis' shaft as Francis pushed forward, effectively choking the poor blonde. Trying to alleviate the pressure, Matthew reached up and tried to press against his hips, but Francis stopped that by grabbing his wrists , holding them to the sides, and using them as leverage to pump into his mouth even more.

"You like that? Does my little whore like having his arse stretched nice and wide for daddy? Come on, suck him better than that! I want to see you swallow down his come…"

Francis had his head back, tail swishing behind him as he panted out harshly until with one final jerk he came hard down Matthew's throat. Matthew tried to swallow most of it, but some dribbled out the sides of his mouth, and he sputtered a bit. Alfred was still at work, but now he had his tail wrapped around Matthew's shaft and was pumping hard and fast.

Arthur had Matthew by the throat at this point, face close to his ear as he whispered to him, demanding that Matthew come before he did.

"Come on, darling, lose yourself in the sensations. Come for me, come for daddy….Call out for me, love."

"D-don't, quiet…don't make me-"

Arthur snapped his hips, angling them just so as Alfred quickened his tail- making the poor angel shudder and moan with orgasm. "D-daddy! Please, Ar-Arthur…Alfred!"

Adding to the deposit already inside of him, Arthur released his seed and remained still, holding Matthew close as he slowly rocked inside of him a bit more. For his own benefit, after Alfred had rolled away to change back, Arthur leaned close to his ear and whispered, "had we a bit more time alone, love, I would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for an entire week. No…I'd probably be inside of you the entire time. " He rocked against him one last time, chuckling when he heard the quiet whimper, and pulled away. "Until then…"

Matthew fell onto his back and looked up to the clearing skies, not knowing when the storm had began to clear. Francis was nowhere in sight, and Arthur was just walking out of the door, but Matthew noticed that Alfred was kneeling beside him. He ran his hand through Matthew's curls, humming something quietly as his other hand snapped once. The tightness around his neck alleviated, and Matthew felt Alfred run his hand long the column of his neck.

"I have to go now, Mattie, but…I'll see you around, okay? I had to come with all of them this time, but next time I promise it will just be you and I!" Leaning down, Alfred kissed his neck and stood, walking from the greenhouse and promptly disappearing.

Worn, beaten, and trying not to feel broken, Matthew turned onto his side and clutched the trillium that had fallen from his hair close, trying desperately to cling onto the sweet smell that had made him so happy. He didn't want to think of the soreness that wracked his body, and he didn't want to think of what kind of mark Alfred's collar left on him.

Not yet. He just prayed that he would be forgiven, and that he could overcome this…

He just needed to find strength amongst his flowers.


End file.
